All I want for Christmas is you
by AvandraTree
Summary: Hey, salut toi, je suppose que tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis plus a mon avantage de l'extérieur n'est ce pas ? Tu sais la vie n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir, je te le dis pour que tu sois prêtes mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi... C'est le rôle d'une mère non ? Mais il y aura de très beaux jours dans ta vie, qui vaudrons vraiment le coup comme...comme Noël
1. The last night

Remus n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux, certes il avait eu une copine au lycée mais il était avec elle plus par besoin de faire comme les autres que par amour.

En raison de sa condition il avait rompu avant qu'il doive lui en parler, elle s'appelait Olga.

Une fois devenue adulte, Remus s'était contenté d'étreinte fugace dans des appartements inconnus, dans des ruelles froides et des toilettes de pub.

Ainsi il avait été comme frapper la première fois qu'il avait vu Nymphadora Tonks, les mains moites, le cœur qui bat, l'impression de souffrir sans vouloir que cela s'arrête…

Il l'avait remarqué à la seconde où elle avait passé la porte alors son cœur s'était mis à s'emballer. Elle était là, jeune et naïve, presque innocente à peine intimidé. Ses cheveux noir-sa couleur naturelle- entourant joliment son visage extraordinairement pâle et ses yeux bleu foncer, elle avait pris sa forme originel pour sa première réunion de l'ordre, et effrayer lui donnant l'air d'un renard prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle avait prit un faux air de défis et esquissé un demi-sourire énigmatique. Il avait alors remarqué ses lèvres… Mon dieu ses lèvres, pleine et rouge appelant au baiser…

Ils avaient tous cessé de parler quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, et tous dans un silence religieuse la regardait. Elle n'était pas bien grande… dans les mètres 65 et ne semblait pas peser plus lourd que 55 kilos… Ni grosse, ni maigre… Parfaite.

Alors comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que rêvé que cela soit réciproque ? Et pourtant, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, ça l'était…

Il avait d'abord était plus heureux que jamais, puis il s'était dit qu'il ne la méritait pas, et l'avais repoussé puis elle avait su… Il n'avait pas dormit pendant des jours après ça… Et s'il l'avait blessé ? Il en serait mort. Il avait tellement peur de la dégouter… Mais ça n'avait rien changé, elle avait continué de l'aimer et au fond de lui Remus s'était sentie soulagé…

Ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, premier qui s'était transformé en dizaine… Puis leur première fois sans que Remus n'accepte leur relation.

Il était fou de se priver de sentiments si forts, mais il devait le faire, pour elle.

Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit. Juste après une réunion Dora était venue le coincer, fatiguée qu'il fuit.

Cette dernière nuit.


	2. Coming home

9 ans plus tard.

La veille de noël était déjà bien avancer, quand Remus reçu un Patronus de Molly. Sa voix, qui était connue pour sa capacité à devenir incroyablement forte quand elle était en colère, résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Certes il n'était pas bien grand vu l'état misérable des finances de Lupin mais il n'empêche que c'était assez impressionnant surtout en faisant cas de la taille de Molly. Il sursauta et lâcha la bière qu'il tenait en mains.

_ REMUS LUPIN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez toi ?! Tu avais promis de venir pour Noël ! Moi qui t'avais fait ton plat préféré ! En plus Nymphadora est là…

OoOoOoOoO

Et c'est comme ça que Remus, nerveux comme un adolescent, des fleurs à la main et une cravate trop serrer à son gout, se retrouva devant la maison des Weasley.

En vérité Remus doutait que Tonks soit vraiment là.

Il y a environ 9 ans Dora avait donné sa démission et était partie en Amérique, sans explication, ni un au revoir.

Mais elle n'avait pas complètement disparue, elle envoyait souvent des lettres pour noël et les anniversaires. Elle n'oubliait personne, personne sauf Remus.

Et c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que l'ordre utilisait cette vilaine ruse pour le faire venir, Remus débarquait systématiquement.

Evidement ça n'était pas très orthodoxe mais plus le temps passait plus Remus devenait hermite et cela inquiétait ses amis.

OoOoOoOoO

Remus resta un peu de temps dans le salon un verre à la main et observant le sapin pour tromper l'ennui… Lorsqu'il ne regardait pas autours si Nymphadora n'était pas là.

Au bout d'un moment il dû se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas là… Peut-être dans la cuisine ! Remus se hâta en essayant de prendre un air décontracté au milieu de la foule. Mais non, elle n'y était pas, il n'y avait que Molly dans cette satané cuisine ! Molly ! C'est elle qui lui avait dit que Dora serai là ! C'est elle qui lui avait brisé le cœur ! Alors, il ne sut dire si c'était l'abus d'alcool, le fais d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, la sensation d'être un enfant à qui on prend son nez et qui se fait avoir à chaque fois ou bien les trois à la fois mais Remus se senti mal, en colère et misérable. Alors il s'avança vers Mrs Weasley.

_ Toi ! Tu m'as menti ! Elle n'est pas là, ça doit bien vous faire rire d'utilise ce stratagème contre moi ! Hahaha ! Ce stupide Lupin ! Comme si elle allait revenir ! Pour lui ! La bonne blague !

_ Remus clame toi, essaya de le tempérer Molly.

_ Non ! Non ! Vous connaissez l'histoire de Pierre et le loup ?! Moi trop bien ! Pour deux raisons et …

_ Bonsoir Remus, fit une voix derrière lui, le coupant dans son élan.

OoOoOoOoO

Et si ! Elle était là, en chair et en os, affolante sans même le savoir… Elle n'avait pas changé, neuf ans et elle n'avait pas vieillie. Contrairement à lui. Elle avait ses cheveux noir et ses yeux bleu… Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait juste moins de maquillage et des vêtements plus adultes.

Il avait le cœur au bout des lèvres, le cœur qui battait fort, le cœur qui vibrait. Bon peu importe ce que faisait son cœur, il se rappelait à lui.

Bon… dit quelque chose et ferme la bouche tu à l'air stupide, pensa Remus, quelque chose d'intelligent si possible.

_ Alors comme ça tu es vivante…

Arg… raté.

_ Bien observé, dit-elle en riant.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux… que dire à la personne qu'on aime quand on ne l'a pas vu depuis 9 ans ?

_ L'Amérique t'a plus ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de dissiper le malaise.

_ Oui, oui c'était super ! répondit-elle en levant un peu son verre, j'ai beaucoup visité et …

Le reste de la phrase de Nymphadora se perdit tandis qu'une espèce de soupçon vint tarauder Remus.

_ Je vois… avec un petit copain ? Le ton de la question était neutre et légère mais sa nature ne laissait aucun doute.

Tonks parut surprise et manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de champagne.

_ Non pas vraiment, dit-elle en riant.

_ Un fiancé, un mari ? La pressa-t-il.

_ Non… Ma fille. Répondit-elle en souriant.


End file.
